Ouija Board Letter D
by Chiwizard
Summary: Submitted to the 1st Unofficial Yugioh Fanfic Contest Reality and Insanity, Light and Darkness, Good and Evil, Yin and Yang, Black and White but where lay the boundaries between them? Done!
1. Death Message Letter E

Not that dark, mostly psychological actually...  
I don't own Yu-gi-oh.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It never should have happened.  
I never should have done it.  
So what if I saved the world?  
What's the world ever done for me anyway?  
I'll make a list:  
One - It had me born into the royal family.  
Two - It used me to stop the Games of Darkness from covering everything with shadows.  
Three - It sealed my soul inside a puzzle.  
Oh yes, wasn't _that_ a nice gesture!  
I died to save those worthless ingrates, not for any sort of glory or desire to protect.  
I just wanted to _die_.  
My life was never my own, and I was through with it.  
But then I woke up and found myself thousands of miles and years from home.  
Since these people seemed nice enough, plus my memories of home had been helpfully _erased_, I agreed to help them out.  
And look where's it gotten me.  
A dark and empty Soul Room, yet full to the brim with misery and woes, most of which aren't even mine!  
You see, Yugi is the 'Yang' of our arrangement.  
That means he generates the majority of emotions in here.  
A nice emotion, like the feeling of making someone else smile when they're upset for example, those sorts of things stay in _His_ Soul Room.  
It's blindingly bright in there, and I swear the glow tries to attack me whenever I go near it.  
But, whenever little mister perfect has a naughty emotion, like say, anger at being picked on by someone else, well _that_ can't stay in there now can it?  
So I get flooded with all of Yugi's fears, complaints, and angers.  
They seem to take a delight in springing when I'm trying to enjoy myself.  
Here's something no one else will ever see - me, curled in a corner of this Rah-forsaken maze, in the dark, by _myself_, reliving some emotionally traumatizing moment Yugi had before he solved the Puzzle over and over, in an endless loop.  
I have to say it…I think I hate him.  
Except I can't.  
Why?  
Because he can't hate me back.  
It's impossible to hate what can't feel hatred itself.  
I have to settle for hating the Puzzle.  
Or his friends.  
Yes, why not?  
He's so busy with them anyway, if I was anything else I would have decided he's forgotten I live in his body by now.  
I haven't even left my Soul Room for a month, but does he even notice?  
Nope.  
He's fawning over the rest of his idiot gang, building up credit so they won't just ignore him.  
I tried sealing the door over, just to see if there was any effect.  
Not even an eye blink.  
Maybe, when he's thirty or something, he'll think about me and realize I'm still in here, still watching, still waiting for a new chance at death.  
Number 4 on my list - the world made me immortal.  
I get to live forever, isn't that fun?  
Maybe when the brat dies, I can trick Anubis into taking me instead.  
But lo, what could this be?  
A thought about me?  
And a tap at my door, well what do you know?  
He must need me to duel for him, that's the only time he's ever bothered to call me out.  
And as much as I'd like to ignore him, I can't.  
Except now.  
There's this cute little thing about pity and hatred.  
Self-pity causes self-hatred.  
Hatred literally consumes the hater, destroying them.  
As the destruction commences, one feels self-pity over whatever made them feel it in the first place.  
That draws out more self-hatred.  
And so on and so forth, until you finally die from it.  
Now, I can't die, but I'll take the next best thing.  
Wasting away in a sea of pain and despair…  
... 


	2. Death Message Letter A

Heh heh heh...Little Yugi's POV now...all warnings still apply...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I can't stand him.  
  
He's the Almighty Pharaoh, the real and Undefeated King of Games.  
  
Everybody loves him.  
  
He's perfect!  
  
So what, why should I care right?  
  
I'm the 'nice' one, the gentle friend that has a shoulder for everyone to cry on and never needs one himself.  
  
Blah, blah, blah.  
  
What a load of crap.  
  
None of them ever cared about me, all they can see is 'The short kid who's other soul half is the definition of perfect.'  
  
I've seen the looks.  
  
They'll be having a problem, or even just doing nothing, and when I ask if I can help or just do nothing with them it's always the same.  
  
'No thank you Yugi.'  
  
'I need to run Yugi.'  
  
'Sorry Yugi.'  
  
'Why can't you be more like your Yami Yugi?'  
  
That last is the only thing they never say directly.  
  
I'm through with all of them.  
  
If they want to be friends with him so badly they can just pick him out of my dead carcass!  
  
I wonder if he even cares.  
  
I have no doubts that he sees me as 'Helpless kid who I must show up at all times'.  
  
I wouldn't be surprised if he thought I was slowing him down in life.  
  
Screw it, it's my god-damned life we're talking about here!  
  
He already got a chance to live, this is my body, my house, my back-stabbing group of friends…  
  
Every other sentence is 'Yami this' and 'Yami that'.  
  
So he's got magic.  
  
So what?  
  
Yami no Bakura has magic too, but nobody likes him.  
  
I won't even bother to mention the rest of it.  
  
The only one that doesn't worship the dirt Yami spits on is Kaiba, but that's just his ego getting in the way.  
  
Personally, I think he might have the right idea.  
  
Yami needs to be taken down a few pegs - getting his ass handed to him would be good for him.  
  
Right now, I'm home alone.  
  
Excluding him, of course.  
  
Nobody's been around lately.  
  
…Come to think of it, I haven't heard from Yami for a while myself.  
  
Not that I care but just out of curiosity's sake I tried reaching out to him.  
  
And hit a wall.  
  
A wall made of something I didn't recognize at first.  
  
Pure anger.  
  
Pure depression.  
  
Pure fear.  
  
How long has this thing been up here?  
  
I can hear something behind that wall, wordless pain and death echoing into infinity.  
  
What was he playing at now?  
  
I tore at that wall, ripped a crack, forced my way in.  
  
All that met me was blackness.  
  
... 


	3. Death Message Letter T

The evil continues...  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Silly Little Light.  
  
There's nothing here for you.  
  
This is the place where Little Lights don't go.  
  
They stay in the big bright sun, and this is where all the shadows go away to.  
  
No Little Lights allowed down here.  
  
Especially thick-headed, ignorant ones that claim to try and help but only make things worse, just pouring in more and more pain, more and more negativity, more and more emptiness.  
  
Hold a light into the darkness, it only makes the shadows blacker.  
  
It hurts us, too.  
  
The closer you get to us, the worse we are.  
  
Because you mock everything we are with everything you are.  
  
It's just that simple.  
  
Here's a little story for you, a little story about a Little Light.  
  
There was a Light that met a Black, and at first they were the same.  
  
They both loved, both feared, both shared everything.  
  
But everyone else loved the Light, and feared the Black.  
  
The Black couldn't understand why they all hated him.  
  
Until he realized that because they loved Light they hated Black.  
  
So it was all Light's fault.  
  
Black didn't like Light anymore after it, and left him.  
  
Light didn't care, he was too busy being happy and loved.  
  
Black became Dark, who knew Light never cared and never would and hated everything that loved Light.  
  
Too bad he couldn't bring himself to hate Light.  
  
Nothing could hate Light, he was unhateable.  
  
Dark had to settle for hating himself instead of Light.  
  
There's a moral in there for Little Lights.  
  
So why not stay away Uncaring, Cruel, Terrible, _Perfect_ Little Light?  
  
.... 


	4. Death Message Letter H

Yugi POV...enjoy...  
  
******************************  
  
I could felt the anger and despair in here.  
  
This place was more like a tomb then I had ever seen it before.  
  
Usually, the gloom was lifted by some light.  
  
I couldn't understand what had happened in here.  
  
Some small odds and ends Yami kept in here were smashed, crushed into as many tiny pieces as they could be crushed into.  
  
Two caught my eye especially.  
  
A picture of all of us together, one that never was taken in real life.  
  
I could tell because Kaiba, Yami Bakura, Malik, hell everyone we ever met was in there.  
  
It was ripped apart very carefully, just one person in the nonpicture torn into shreds.  
  
Another such picture was torn into seven sections.  
  
It shook me, to see a picture of Yami himself destroyed like that.  
  
Where was he?  
  
All my ideas about his arrogance, all that short sighted stupidity vanished as my worry geared up.  
  
I followed the waves of blackness to their source.  
  
In the farthest corner from the Door, as far away from light as anything could get in here, there was something.  
  
The shadows danced around it, blocking it from what little sight the gloom gave me.  
  
No need to go further.  
  
Everything that had happened…had come from Him.  
  
~fin~ 


End file.
